


Get Back to Work

by JayJay_02



Series: Smutty Nutty [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Exhibitionism, F/M, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay_02/pseuds/JayJay_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Liam are a married couple. Built on love and trust and maintained mostly through sex. What happens when you guys have both been sex deprived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Back to Work

It was a Friday and it had been pouring outside for the last 4 hours. This however didn’t bring me down, but was one of the things that made you happy. It was especially good that it was raining because me and my husband of two years, Liam, had been at work since 5:30 this morning and the time now was going on to 11:17   
Liam and I had been assigned a project together by your boss. He knowing that we were married thought that it was best to pair you up simply because we were always around each other. That, at first seemed logical, but then as the weeks began to get longer, it put a strain on ny life, as well as Liam’s. We had to shut out the world sometimes, just so that project would be closer to getting done. That also included shutting out the more intimate part of your marriage.

Today was the due date and me and Liam were both very excited because you guys both had planned to leave work early to get a few drinks, hang with friends, and go home by 7 to have some much needed sex. You and Liam gave the project to your boss at 1:15 as he had asked, and were both ready to bolt for the door, however, your boss had other plans. He wanted you guys to change a few things, more than half of the things you guys prepared and that you give it to him by tomorrow afternoon at 4, Of course you and Liam both held your tongues as to not say something you would regret and retreated back to your offices. The only way to fulfill your boss’s ridiculous request was for you and Liam to both stay in the office and get it done before you guys left for the night.

This was not going to be easy and Liam wasn’t making it any better. The second you guys left your boss’s office, he gave you a quick slap on the ass before he turned into his office. At first you brushed it off, simply thinking it as Liam being cheeky. It only got more aggressive. First it was slight brushes over your ass whenever you guys ran into each other to Liam saying the most sexual things he could say whenever you were around. The first one was when you guys went to lunch together, he said to the cashier “I’m going to take my lunch to go but I would like to know if there is some type of dessert you guys have that, it’s not only moist but dripping wet with whatever delicious sauces you may have so I can devour it later.” What he had said made you choked on your water a little, but then the things that came out of his mouth only made you wet eventually. The one that had made you put an end to Liam’s parade was when you walked in on a conversation he was having with Zayn about the weather. Zayn had said “Man, I feel bad for anyone who is out there without an umbrella. I mean you will without a doubt get drench not if soaking wet.” With which Liam replied”Yeah you are right, but I’ve seen stuff a whole lot wetter without a single drop of rain. You could feel his eyes staring at your back as he said the words, and once he was finished, you grabbed him, excused yourself to Zayn , with which Zayn replied with a snicker and a little giggle. You pulled Liam until you were out of earshot from every one on your floor. 

“WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!?! MAKE ME FLOOD THE WHOLE BUILDING?” You had whispered-yelled. With this Liam simply replied “You’ll see”, and with that he left you, slightly wet and confused.

You were almost done with your load of work and was about to go check on Liam to see if he needed help, when Louis, your coworker and close friend came knocking at your door.

“Hey Y/N, Liam said that he wants you to come to his office. That it was important.” You replied with an okay and said goodbye to Louis, who was the very few that stayed that late in the building. You made your way across your floor, sometimes annoyed that your office was all the across the floor from Liam’s, but after today’s little shard, you were thankful for it. You adjusted your red-sleeved, knee length dress as you entered your husband’s office.

He was in the middle of a conversation, and you quietly sat down in the two chairs that Liam had in the office. The one thing you loved about Liam’s office was that he had an amazing view of New York City, while the only view you had was of more buildings. As Liam finished his conversation, you stood up, ready to walk behind his desk and help him with whatever he needed.  
“Hey sexy” Liam said as he walked past you to close and lock his office door.

“Hey baby. What’s so important that you needed me?” You asked, not realizing that it was an easy step away from a sexual joke. ”Well, since you asked. I have been having some troubles focusing today. I am pretty sure you have seen me, from saying some really raunchy things to not being able to control myself from grabbing your sweet ass.” As Liam continued to explain his issue, you couldn’t help the wetness that had started to form in your panties. Whenever Liam spoke dirty, it always made you get all hot and bothered, that’s why he loved doing it.

“Well, I don’t really have the foggiest idea of what could help with your focusing problem, but I was actually going to swing by and tell you that I was going to be done in the next 20 minutes and if you needed help with anything.” I said as I tried my best to sound professional, but I was failing miserably.

“Well, I think you and I both deserve a well needed break that doesn’t require us still doing work.” He said as he walked to me. Even with my heels on Liam still seemed like a giant compared to me. He leaned in slowly and gave me a quick, yet savoring kiss. I kept my eyes closed to enjoy the sensation it brought me. I leaned in this time to get a little more from him. As I did this, he wrapped his long arms around my curvy body. He rested both hands on my ass and gave them a tight squeeze. This surprised me and I let out a little moan. He chuckled a little at my reaction. We separated after what felt like years of kissing to breathe.

“See what I mean? I have been dying to do that to you all day today, and now that I have finally done it, I am a little more focused.” Liam said as he gazed into my eyes. I shook my head, speechless as to what had just happened. It didn’t occur to me until then that I had wanted to do that for so long as well.

“I see that the cat’s got your tongue. No worries, you will have it back in a few minutes.” Liam said lustfully. He had grabbed my hand and led me to the big mahogany desk that sat in the middle of the office. He had grabbed everything and pushed it to the floor to clear the desk. The only thing that remained was the laptop, which he put on a shelf next to the window. He picked me up and placed me onto the desk, where he hitched up my dress and pushed my legs further apart so he could stand in between them. We continued to kiss, our tongues re-exploring each other’s mouths. Liam then started to trail wet open mouth kisses down my neck and collarbone, causing me to moan and pant for more.

“Looks like someone else needed a distraction too.” He said with a chuckle

“Oh Liam, I just need you to keep going.” I said breathlessly

“With pleasure” he said.

As he made his way back up my neck, he had slipped his hands behind my back to unzip my dress. Once it had been unzipped, he yanked the dress down my arms, until it was bunched up at my stomach. He continued his exploration, remembering the great curves and contours of my body. As he got to the valley of my breast, he unclipped my bra in the back letting it fall down my arms and taking it and throwing it somewhere in the room. The minute my breast where exposed to the cool air, they hardened. Liam dove into them sucking and nibbling each breast, switching back and forth quickly. He looked up at me with lust clouding his cute adorable eyes; I bit my lip holding back the many moans and pants that wanted to be released. He made his way back up my neck, to kiss me again, deeply. As we continued, I had begun to strip off his tie and neatly pressed dress shirt, not caring if it got wrinkled. Once it was unbuttoned, Liam ripped the rest of it off of his skin, and he laid me down onto the desk. He had yanked the rest of the dress of my body and threw it somewhere else in the room. He had climbed on top of me and began to rub my soaked thong.

“See, not a drop of rain got on you, but your panties are soaked through.” He said.

I paid little mind to what he had said as I was distracted by how he was making me feel. I missed his touch and couldn’t get enough of it if I tried. I moaned repeatedly as Liam continued his work. Next I knew, he had abruptly stopped and started to crawl down my body. He was now kissing around my most sensitive area, purposely ignoring my whimpers and whispered pleases. The minute that I said I need him, I was granted with something I wanted most of all. He had dropped himself to the floor and pulled me closer to edge, so my legs were hanging off the edge. He simply put his index finger in the inside of panties and hooked his finger so that he could pull them to the side. I watched him move carefully as to make sure that I wouldn’t cum off the spot. He leaned his head into my crouch and took one wide lick up my pussy, from bottom to top and lingered at my clit. It made me throw my back and let a very audible moan leave my lips. This was Liam’s queue to keep going, and he did. He started to flick my clit, quickly bringing to me to the end. He then would lick my entrances as my juices had started to leak out at a more rapid rate. This had put me into a complete moaning mess. My hands had grasped both Liam’s hair and the side of the desk, as to give myself some type of feeling of control over my quivering body. It wasn’t until Liam had entered a finger in me and curled, that made me almost lose it.

“Relax baby.” Liam said seductively.

This boy in the five years that we had been together still could make quiver with delight. He started to slowly push his finger in and out as he lazily sucked and nibbled on me clit. I had started to feel that warm pit in my stomach build up after such a long time.

“Liam…I-I’m gonna…uh” the words didn’t even have to leave my lips before Liam replied”Just do it baby. Let it out.”

With that I came with a shout of Liam’s name and a few curses. Liam continued his work until I begged for him to stop because I was too much. He reluctantly stopped and got up. Once he stood I could see the very prominent erection that was confided in his pants. I leaned up and helped him get them off his body. Once they were off his erection stood at attention, a slight purple from the delayed, and needed attention. I grabbed it, trying to remind myself that his cock has fitted in my pussy and mouth before, but it was a little hard to believe at the moment.

“Hey baby, look at me.” Liam tilted my head up with his fingers “You can try and don’t force yourself. If you can’t take it all, then you can’t. Don’t get worked up about it.” He said

With that I got on my knees and slowly took him in my mouth. After not having done it for a while, it was a little bit of a stretch, but it was all worth it, once I heard Liam groan. He was so sexy when he vocalized how I made him feel. It was a little push I needed to keep taking more of him in my mouth. As I began to deep-throat my husband, I looked up at him to see that he was staring down at me, amazed at how even after we haven’t had sex in a while, I could still take him all the way in my mouth with no trouble. I hollowed my cheeks to give him more pleasure as he did to me earlier, this earning me a hiss and a comment.

“You know, you look so beautiful when you’re sucking my cock. The way it enters and exits your mouth is just so sexy to me.” He said as he moved a few strands of hair away from my mouth. Hearing him say that made me wet again

I continued on, until Liam pulled himself out and pulled me up for a deep and passionate kiss.

“I don’t wanna cum in your mouth. No matter how badly I do. Not tonight.” He said

He positioned me onto the desk, my back turned and one leg on the desk. He grabbed his cock and positioned himself behind me and slowly rubbed the head of his cock on my clit.

“You ready?” He asked

“You know I am,” I said

With that he pushed into me slowly, as to get us both use to the feeling of being connected like that once again. Once deep inside me, Liam rested, as to not cum from just being inside me or for me to cry in pain at forgetting how massive he was. Although Liam was not my first lover, he certainly made an impression that stayed with me until now.

He slowly began after a few minutes, quickly picking up a pace that wasn’t too fast but just satisfying enough.

“Oh Liam, oh baby,” was all I said as my husband fucked me into his desk. He would reply with moans and groans.

“Oh baby I forgot how wet and tight you get. Gosh I love it,” He said as he began to pick up the pace. It didn’t long before I was saying I was about to cumming. With that Liam pulled out and pushed my leg off the desk and grabbed me and pushed me in front of one of the windows that were in his office.

“Liam what are doing?” I asked

The response was one that I had never expected. He pushed into me and kissed down my neck.

“I want the whole city to see you come undone underneath me.” He said

As he said that he had begun to start at a fast speed, which quickly led to me screaming his name. As in a matter of minutes I was cumming over his cock, my juices spilling out of me. Liam followed minutes with a loud grunt, and I felt his hot cum spill into me. We stood there in silence trying to gather our breaths, Liam’s chest pressing into my back. Then after a few minutes, Liam pulled out of me, revealing me to a cool breeze. I felt so refreshed, a refreshness I haven’t experienced in a while, which led me to say ”Now get back to work!”

With that I dressed myself and left Liam’s office, with him smirking and stark naked.


End file.
